


a turn of winter

by katyfaise



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the run down club that he runs six nights a week, he doesn't hesitate to make her his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a turn of winter

There is noise outside, some low music that accompanies the girls on stage who dance in barely any clothes. There’s rain too, beating against the one window in the lowly lit office. And there’s even the sound of an argument happening, men’s voices growing louder and louder as they fight over liquor or women or whatever it was men liked to stake their claim in. But in the back of the club, named Styx because of a cliche that makes her smirk, she can only focus on the way thin fingers tense around a pen as she watches the man behind the large, mahogany desk fill out checks for the week. The scratching sound of the pen fills her ears and Kore - no, she is Persephone now she reminds herself - is thankful for some distraction from the very heat that rises in her core. This is only the second round of her stay, coming off of a disastrous debacle with her mother half a year ago. 

He hadn’t stolen her. 

He had given her an ultimatum - she owed him money then and she had agreed to stay in the club to work off her debt. 

The first six months she’d spent working for Hades, this man that her mother had taught her to fear had been rather normal. She had been terrified at first, terrified to mess up and terrified to look him straight in the eyes. But as the months disappeared and she could feel her return to normal life looming, Persephone had been rather confused by the emotions in her chest. Hades, the same man her mother and cousins had told her horror stories about, the man who destroyed the lives of countless young women and families, was nothing like she had expected. Despite being guarded when she’d first agreed to his terms, he had been nothing but kind to her during her stay. Never once did he lay a hand on her. Never once did he raise his voice to her. And never once did he try to make a move on her - something that had surprised her. It was mostly because at night, when she tossed and turned in the bed in the apartment he had kindly provided her, she couldn’t help but see his fade in front of her mind. It had been frustrating to no end at first, never sure how to rid herself of the thoughts, but before long Persephone had found herself imagining his fingers on her skin - pressing fingers into bruises and teeth against taut nipples. Even though her own tiny fingers had found her core, ridding herself of the tension that built up and calling his name out against her pillow, it did nothing to destroy the frustration she began to feel from that point on.

And leaving for six months was a cherry on a sundae she despised. 

She’s been back for only a few days now, and already Hades has her working on hiring new girls for the show. Persephone sits across the room, legs crossed in the tight skirt she allows to ride up on her thighs even if he doesn’t seem to notice, her eyes barely paying attention to the nude shots of the women he’s picked. This isn’t the sort of task he had her doing when she’d first worked for him - no, back then she’d only restocked the bar and seated Johns. This seems like some sort of responsibility. Or maybe punishment.

Persephone sighs and stands up, holding the folders against her chest as she strides across the room.

“Shouldn’t you be doing this sort of thing?” she asks, her courage building as she leans against the side of the desk where he sits. She sits the folders down on top of others, invading the space where Hades had been working.

“I thought you might want more responsibility,” he says simply, actions not even faltering to push the naked photos out of his way. 

“Looking at tits doesn’t seem like responsibility. It’s more up your alley, don’t you think.”

She catches the ghost of a smirk on his lips before it fades away. 

“That isn’t the sort of thing I’m interested in.”

His answer throws her for a loop, and Persephone’s hands drop to the edge of the desk. She grips and ungrips the smooth wood over and over and she realizes that even his voice makes her feel wet against her panties. 

“And… what is it you’re interested in.. exactly?” she asks, her voice soft yet entirely audible, even though it’s mostly silent in the office.

Hades rips a check from the book and she watches as he slips it into a drawer in his desk. He leans back, the large chair he sits in tilting away from her. Immediately her eyes are drawn to his arms as he laces his fingers and places his hands behind his head. When she finds his eyes again, they’re dark and hungry and staring straight at her. And she is sure that her cunt throbs at the look. She is familiar with her body, familiar with what makes her come so hard that the aftershocks last for what seems like hours, but she’s never been with a man before and suddenly she is worried. Even more so when Hades leans forward and his large hand finds its way to her thigh beneath the tight fabric of her skirt. Persephone doesn’t argue - instead she watches as he rubs down her leg and pulls off each of the high heels she wears. Her breath catches in her throat, because his hands move the opposite direction then, feeling against her soft skin. Hades bunches her skirt up close to her ass and Persephone slips onto the desk then, ignoring the papers she pushes aside into a mess. 

It is only when he pauses, his fingers growing nearer to the heat of her cunt, that she realizes that she’s been holding her breath.

“Persephone?” he questions, brow raised as he looks up at her. His eyes are soft now, questioning and worrisome. She comes from a place much different than he does and she wonders if he can sense her naivety. “Is this alright?” he asks instead and she nods, the action much more desperate than she had intended. Without waiting, he slips her tiny panties off and tosses them to the floor. Now nothing separates them.

He leans forward and buries his head beneath the skirt, his lips kissing the soft flesh of her pale thighs. Persephone moans out, sure that if he told her to she would come right then and there. She cannot remember how long she has craved this, but having it actually happen is more than she bargained for. Hades lifts her for a second, pushing the skirt up around her waist so he has more access to her, and when he leans up again, it’s Persephone who makes the next move. She kisses him then, her tongue shoving into his mouth without welcome. Her fingers curl into his hair, ignoring the smooth bun he’d had it so nicely pulled back into. When she breaks to breathe, there is a smile on Hades’s face and he pulls her to the edge the desk, almost so her ass is slipping off. She doesn’t worry though, because he lifts her legs to rest over his shoulders and instinctively she leans back, cursing herself for once making fun of how large the desk was. Clearly he knew what he was getting into.

Hades kisses up her thigh, building the tension in Persephone, but before long his lips press against the curls of hair between her legs. She sighs wistfully and leans up, eyes on the man with his face currently against her cunt. As much as she wants to watch, she is taken by surprise when he licks down her length and his lips come to wrap around her clit. He sucks gently at first, and Persephone shudders at the sensation. Hades wastes no time in grating his teeth across the nub of nerves and she isn’t completely sure she isn’t going to fall apart right then. 

Persephone curses under her breath and Hades chuckles, his breath hot against her.

“What’s so funny?” she breathes out, tilting her head to look at him.

“You’re not the innocent girl from outside of the city who agreed to come live with me to help pay her mother’s debts.”

Persephone smirks and shakes her head. “No, I’m still her. I’ve just adapted.”

Hades doesn’t respond then - instead he lightly slips a finger inside of her depth and she leans her head back, the pleasure overwhelming her. His free hand migrates up to her body and unbuttons the blouse she wears. He cups her breast, slipping the tissue from the lacy bra she wears while his tongue works against her clit softly. When he crooks another finger inside of her and bends his wrist, hitting the elusive tissue at her pelvis, Persephone cries out, her hands clutching for any sort of balance. She finds his hair and pushes him closer to her cunt, begging silently for him to continue. Hades takes the hint, his tongue hungrily pressing differing amounts of pressure against her clit. It’s not long before Persephone sighs his name out, her orgasm forcing her pelvis to surge forward. Hades pushes her back down, keeping her solid agains the desk. She thinks for a moment that her mind will clear, that the white sparks she sees will subside but Hades presses another finger inside her, aided by the way she coats his hand with her wetness. Persephone isn’t sure if she can keep going, even after the one orgasm he’s given her, but he pulls his face away and kisses up her stomach. He stands then, still pumping his fingers in and out as he moves close to her lips.

She can taste herself on his lips as he kisses her and that, on top of the sensitivity thanks to the orgasm from moments before, send her over the edge again. Persephone grasps the air, hands finally grabbing ahold of his firmly pressed shirt as her whole body convulses. She can feel the way her wetness gushes out, coating his hand and her thighs and the desk beneath her.

Her breath comes in short bursts and she isn’t sure if she can even speak. The white light behind her eyes has moved away and she sees Hades standing there between her legs, his own eyes hungry. She feels satisfied and sensitive but she also wants more. Persephone sits up enough to pulled her blouse from her body and Hades helps unzip and slip the skirt from her waist. Her still shaking hands untuck his shirt and lead it off his body, her fingertips reverently brushing down the hard muscles of his chest when he stands before her. He unzips his pants and she can see the way his cock is hard and waiting for her even before he can push his boxers down. But Persephone falters then, eyes growing wide as she looks up at him.

“You’re the first man…” she trails off, suddenly feeling ashamed at her inexperience. “I’ve never been with anyone.” She has lived a sheltered life, just her and her mother on the outskirts of the city for as long as she can remember. As much as she has craved the touch of a man, and more specifically Hades’s touch, she’s never been able to find it until now. And she’s a bit worried.

Hades leans forward, his fingers wrapping into her hair gently. He kisses her cheek first. Then her forehead. Then he moves to her lips, his actions so reassuring. 

“Do you trust me to be gentle to you?” he asks, lips brushing against her collarbone and then her breasts. He takes a pink nipple into his mouth, his teeth biting down just enough to make Persephone squeal and when he pulls back with a smirk on his lips, she nods. 

“I trust you.” 

He props himself up with one hand, and the other moves down to guide his hard cock inside of her. She squirms, a cry of surprise leaving her lips at the sudden fullness she feels. Hades moves his hand to lace his fingers with hers and Persephone closes her eyes tight, squeezing his hand even tighter.

“How are you?” he asks against her neck, allowing her time to adjust.

She manages a curt nod, her breathing labored.

“Look at me, Persephone,” Hades demands, voice deep. 

Persephone does as she’s told, immediately opening her eyes to stare up at him. She takes a chance and rolls her hips forward, pushing him a bit deeper. It’s slow at first, but as Persephone begins to grow comfortable, he finds himself gaining speed. Their bare flesh moves against each other, sweat building up between them. He kisses her greedily and scratches at her hips. When his lips move to her chest, he leaves his mark there, wanting anyone who sees to know that she is his. Persephone has the same train of thought because she cannot help but repeat his actions. She wants every single person outside in the club to know that she has claimed him finally - that Hades has given into her the same way she has given into him. He continues to push in and out of her, each time pulling out slower and slower so his cock can brush against her clit. She can only cry out, his name a hymn on her tongue. Persephone slips a hand between them, finding her clit herself so she can rub her fingers there as he fucks her.

“I’m going to come,” she whispers, her words forced as she does just that. Persephone buries her face against the crook of his neck, her sobs of pleasure muffled against his skin. Her tiny body spasms and the way her cunt clenches around his cock send Hades into his own orgasm. He spills inside her, and Persephone’s legs around his waist push him closer as he comes down. Hades breathes heavily and he leans up, his eyes on the way her skin is flushed and red beneath him. He smiles and licks a bead up sweat up her stomach, sending her into a squeal of giggles.

Persephone is satisfied. Sore, but satisfied. And she knows that both feelings will be exaggerated as more time passes. 

“So this is what you’re interested in?” she asks after a moment, eyes watching Hades tuck himself back into his pants and sit down in his chair. She sits up then, wanting shower to clean up but also not wanting to leave just quite yet.

“Hm?” he asks, eyebrow raised. Persephone has already stood up from the desk and slipped his shirt around her naked torso, but before she can get any farther, he’s pulled her into his lap, a motion she doesn’t fight again. She folds her body close to his and Hades isn’t surprised at the way she fits against him. Her supple curves fit into his harsh angles near perfect.

“You said you weren’t interested in the dancers. You’re interested in fucking me on your desk though?” she teases, the harsh words buffered a bit by her soft voice. “In taking my virginity and making me yours.”

His fingers clutch at the soft skin of her ass when she mentions that she is his. Just hearing the words from her pink lips makes him want to take her all over again. “I thought it was only fair, given that I’ve been yours since the moment I laid eyes on you.” His words make her heart swell and Persephone gently reaches up to take his face in her hands. She pulls him forward then and kisses his swollen lips, her own smile bright.

“We are each others now.”

And Hades cannot find anything to argue with in the way she says that.


End file.
